Cut Through
by Bay Alexison
Summary: Their game with one another was only starting, and neither of them would back down.


**Author's Note**: Another story from LJ's FMA Fic Contest community. This time the prompt is "Masks."

**Cut Through**

King Bradley gazed out at the city of Amestris from atop Central Headquarters' building. His uniform billowed in the cool night breeze, though this didn't bother him much. Many of the buildings were lit up, illuminating Central like stars.

A slight smile tugged on the Fuhrer's lips. Earlier today Bradley had revealed his secret to the Fullmetal Alchemist, his brother, and Colonel Mustang. Their reactions were priceless, as never in a million years they would've believed he was a Homunculus, a monster. _All of Amestris_ was fooled too. Outside he was calm and perhaps even eccentric to some, but inside he wouldn't let anyone get in his away—just one slice from his sword and all was done.

His mind drifted towards Mustang. Since seeing the colonel's eyes on the last day of the Ishval War, he knew that man wanted his seat so he could change the way the military was run, and for Amestris to become a better place to live. The Fuhrer snorted. Who knew there would be someone willing to challenge his authority? That notion was confirmed after meeting with the officer, the young man saying he would still stay as a dog of the military because of his ambitions. This time, Bradley snorted out of amusement.

_Mustang is indeed a special case._

Yes, the Flame Alchemist was a threat to him now, and he shouldn't be taken lightly. He had seen his actions in Ishval, which was nothing less impressive. He had seen him defeat Lust by himself, even more astounding. There was no way that human would defeat him, though. It was a given all humans were weak, some weaker than others.

_Still, he's a worthy opponent for me._

**xxx**

"_Today there were some complaints from the local alchemists that their alchemy wasn't working in the morning and they couldn't figure out why. That was brought __to__ attention __of__ Fuhrer Bradley, who said he would look __into__ it."_

Groaning in irritation, Roy lifted his back off the couch and extended his arm to turn off the radio on the table next to him. The alchemist then sunk back down, hand resting on his forehead.

Today had been a long day. He had found out the leader of Amestris was indeed a Homunculus and taking all of his men as hostage—his pawn, bishop, rook, knight, and queen snatched away from him. On top of that, Fullmetal had taken some of his money, leaving him with not much to go by for the rest of the week.

However, his five hundred and twenty cenz loss could be dealt with later. His meeting with King Bradley was far more serious.

The young man remembered the day he had become certified as a State Alchemist. It was a bright afternoon, both he and Fuhrer Bradley shaking hands like they were supposed to. The Fuhrer congratulated Roy for doing so well during the examination and told him his title shall be the Flame Alchemist because of his great handle of flame alchemy. Such a nice gesture from the old man.

Earlier he had told Major Armstrong and Lieutenant Hawkeye how the Fuhrer revealing his secret to him was an honor. That was more than enough to motivate him towards his ambitions. Of course, there was someone of a higher rank behind the scenes he had to defeat, but that too he reserved to worry about for another time.

_Fuhrer Bradley __has__ been fooling us all along._

Not just him, his men, Fullmetal, or Alphonse. Everyone in Amestris had been tricked too. A slight smirk appeared at the corner of Roy's mouth. Soon King Bradley would be unmasked for the monster he is.

_Another worthy opponent for me to deal with._

**xxx**

Two men, fierce resolve written on their faces. Their game with one another was only starting, and neither of them would back down. They would cut through one another, not allowing the other to win. Until that time, they would wait.

I'm coming for you, Flame Alchemist.

I'm coming for you, Fuhrer Bradley.

I'll cut through your hands with my swords, my wrath.

I'll cut through your eyes with my flames, my ambitions.

It's so amusing that you're the human, not me.

It's so amusing that you're the monster, not me.

I can see through your mask; you want to overthrow me.

I can see through your mask; you want to get rid of me.

_This is a warning for you—be prepared. When the time comes, you'll meet your __demise__. _


End file.
